


Promise

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Divorce, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21553744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: 3x2 back to the future Kathryn and tommy discuss kathryns fathers declining health
Relationships: Kathryn Austin/Tommy Wilmette
Kudos: 1





	Promise

“Kate you need to cut back a bit”Tommy told his ex wife

“I don’t want to tell our child that her grandpa is dying”Kathryn rose her voice

“Your father is as strong as they come”Tommy said to her 

“He’s always been a man of faith”Kathryn replies laughing dryly 

“Trust in him do that for Sarah”Tommy looked into her eyes 

“I know what I need to do”Kathryn would have to stay up watching her father sleep 

“I’ll take care of Sarah I promise”Tommy said  



End file.
